The Small Theater in the Forest
by melovefanfics
Summary: Deep in the forest there is a theater owned by Gallerian Marlon, who built the theater. He wanted to build the theater for his "daughter". This is the story of his daughter, the "Master of the Court". My first fan fiction, so please read and review. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! so, this is my first fan fiction on this site, so if its not good, just bear with me okay?**

**Characters:**

**Miku Hatsune: Master of the Court/ Clockwork Doll**

**Luka Megurine: The Wizard of Time**

**Rin & Len Kagamine: Master of the Graveyard's Servants/Wicked Maid & Stupid Butler**

**Meiko: Master of the Graveyard**

**Kaito: Gear**

**Rin Kagamine: Waitress**

**Gakupo: Gammon Octo/ Cursed Gardener**

**Len Kagamine: Irregular**

**Gumi: Master of the Hellish Yard**

**Kaito: Gallerian Marlon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid, never had and never will... *pouts***

"The Small Theater in the Forest"

**Third Person Point of view**

The girl stood up from her chair near the fireplace and took a book from the bookshelf next to it and sat back down.

"Now let's start reading this book." She said. With that she opened the book started reading

**I'm just a line breaker don't mind me...**

**Narrator's POV.**

The book was entitled "The Small Theater in the Forest". The girl opened the book and started reading.

**another line breaker...**

The girl slammed the gavel down, sentencing the man to hell

The man was begging at her to let him live, but the girl did not listen. Instead, she looked through the window, her gaze distant, and she is also thinking about her father.

As the doll gazed out of the window, she saw something that would have made other people vomit, but she did not, not because she is a doll but because she was used to it. What she saw is the "Master of the Graveyard" eating the man that she just sentenced to hell. That is how they kill people in this theater.

As she watched the Master of the Graveyard eat the poor man, she saw the two servants of the Master of the Graveyard.

The two servants were watching the Master of the Graveyard with hungry eyes, as if they also want to eat the man.

Disgusted, the Clockwork Doll looked away from the window and she decided to announce something about the Master of the Hellish Yard. And she also has a question for the Wizard of Time.

**meh... I'm going to quote songs for my next line breakers...**

One by one the members of the theater came in from the main door of the theater.

As everyone seated down the Clock work doll spoke" I have gathered everyone today because I will tell you our next target. Our next target is the sin "Wrath". Also, no one knows where this vessel is… this is the reason for this meeting. I ask each one of you to find to find the sin. If you could also find the Master of the Hellish Yard, please tell the Wizard of Time."

Everyone except the Clockwork Doll nodded.

"Now, I need to talk to you." The doll said, looking at the wizard. She nodded.

_**"I'll always be there for you, so please keep smiling..."**_

They went to the room of the wizard. She said "What is it that you want to ask me?"

"I want to know the location of "Wrath"." The Clockwork Doll said.

The Wizard of Time sighed and said "I am sorry to disappoint you, Master. But I have not yet learned the location of the sin. Even though I have searched for years…" she sighed again.

"…. Alright, but keep looking. You might find it in the next few weeks." The Clockwork Doll said.

The wizard smiled at her and said. "Thank you, but may I ask you to leave my room? Because I will try to search for it."

"Of course, I will leave you to your work." The Clockwork Doll said

With that, she left the room.

_**"Now, bow before me!"**_

"Come on, Butler. We have to search for the "Master of the Hellish Yard"."The Wicked Maid shouted to the Stupid Butler.

"I'm coming, Maid!" said the Butler.

The butler caught up with the maid. Then the Maid said" Like I said, Butler. We have to search for the Master of the Hellish Yard, for "she" holds the key for a utopia that the Master of the Court had dreamed of."

"Yes, I know that, Maid" Butler said. " But how will we search for her?"

"I can't answer that."Maid said "Because I don't know too, which is why we have to follow our master, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Butler said.

And so, they went inside the forest to guard the theater.

_**"An old tradition from long before."**_

Gear just sat there when the meeting was adjourned. He was looking out the window, thinking about the Master of the Hellish Yard and the utopia that Gallerian dreamed about.

The Master of the Graveyard came to Gear and asked "What are you thinking about, Gear?"

Gear looked up "About the utopia." He said simply.

"Ah, so you still think that after we assemble the Seven Deadly Sins, there will be nothing. Do you still think that?"

"Yes, I am still thinking that, Graveyard Master."

"Why?"

"Because the Seven Deadly sins are actually fragments from the Original Sin, which is made by the Devil himself, if those fragments are combined into one, it will create a destructive power so powerful that it might just destroy this world." Gear explained.

"I see…. Well I'm not going to force you to change your belief, Gear." Master of the Graveyard said "Well, goodbye for now, Gear."

"Goodbye to you too, Graveyard Master" Gear said

With that, the Master of the Graveyard left the room.

Gear sighed "That is not all I am thinking about." He said "I am also thinking about the whereabouts of the Master of the Hellish Yard."

He sighed once more and continued to look out the window. Not knowing that there is going to be a new member in the theater.

_**"Both of my arms are in red handcuffs, someone is surely spilling the color of blood"**_

The two servants walked along the forest searching for intruders, if there is any.

"You know, Butler, something is not right." The Maid said.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Maid." The Butler said.

"Do you sense a presence?"

"Yes, I do, but we do not know where it is coming from."

"I agree, but it feels we are close."

Then suddenly, they heard the snapping of twigs, and they both ran to the direction of the noise. But when they got there, nobody was at the clearing.

* * *

**Okay, so... like it? hate it, if so, REVIEW!** **I'm going to update tomorrow or next weekend. But I'm not really sure because my bro hogs the computer when he's home...**

**BTW... can you people guess what are the song phrases for my line breakers. If you could please also say it in the reviews... I'll give you cookies... XD**

**Miku: Will you?**

**Me: Yes, I will.**

**Rin: Are you sure?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Len: Are you really sure?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Miku, Rin & Len: Fine...**

**Me: Okay... so see ya people in the next chapter and again... say it with me people...**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**Me: So I could update faster... XD**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Member

**Ok, so this is the second chapter and here is my response to my reviews:**

**Ten-Faced- **yes, this story is based on the Clockwork Lullaby series by Mothy. Yeah you got the songs right. XD and….. *cookies come flying to your house then into your window* oh…. There is your price… XD

**InTheShadowsOfHeros- **yeah… you got three correct answers… but the last one is not part of the Story of Evil. But, you still get cookies! *comes to your house to deliver cookie basket*

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Yo! Kaito!**

**Kaito: What? *eating ice cream***

**Me: Can you do the disclamer?**

**Kaito: No. **

**Me: Do it now or else I'll take away your ice cream for a day!**

**Kaito: WHAT!? Ok fine…. Melovefanfics does not own vocaloid. **

**Me: Okay, Kaito, here is your ice cream.**

**Kaito: YAY! *walks away***

**Me: Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Third Person POV**

**_"Ru-Ri-Ra Ru-Ri-Ra. This singing voice. To whom will it reach?"_  
**

"He got away." Butler growled

"Yes, but now we have to chase after him" Maid yelled "Because he is going to towards the theater!"

The two ran towards the theater, but when they got to the territory of the Master of the Graveyard the intruder was not there.

"I think that the intruder is inside the theater." Maid said, smiling.

"Is that so? Well, the Master of the Court will deal with him now." Butler said with a smirk.

They both grinned at the same time then went inside the theater.

_**"And now the one with the leading part is..."**_

The man ran through the forest while cutting through the bushes with his sword. He wanted to be careful but, he made a mistake of stepping on the twigs on the ground.

Then the man heard two people talking in the distance. Suprised and scared, he ran to the north came across a graveyard. Scared, the man went through the graveyard and he found himself in front of a door.

Feeling that he is safe, the man went inside the dark building, unknowing of the dangers inside the building.

The man's name is Gammon Octo. He is a decendant of Duke Sateriajis Venomania and Lukana Octo. Gammon is searching a sword named "Venom Sword", to subdue the curse of his family.

"I am glad I got away from them." Gammon said

He kept walking around the strangely empty court room.

_I hope they don't go in here, or else I'm trapped. _Gammon thought.

Then suddenly, the lights turned on and then, people appeared.

_**"Do I hear the Birds singing?"**_

The first person that appeared had teal hair and green eyes. The girl is wearing a dark blue dress that has long sleeves. She is holding a gavel, which looked like a weapon to Gammon.

The second person who appeared was wearing a red ball gown with a crucifix necklace around her neck. The woman had brown hair and red eyes, and she is holding a wooden staff, which can also be a weapon.

The third person to arrive was wearing a green kimono, with a yellow sash and is also wearing glasses. The woman looked harmless but, in truth, she is the exact opposite.

The fourth person to arrive was wearing a royal guard's uniform with a blue hat on top of his head. The man had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes, that looked lifeless, but the man is clearly alive.

The last person to appear was wearing a white butler's uniform, at first Gammon thought that she is a boy, but instead it was a girl. The girl had a big white bow on top off her blond head. She has a hand mirror on her hand, but it did not seem dangerous to Gammon, until he saw a shadow reflecting on the mirror.

Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing two blond-haired children, the same people who were chasing Gammon from the forest until the building. The girl was wearing a maid's uniform with a black bow on her head and the boy is wearing a black butler's uniform, his hair pulled up into a ponytail, different from the other person, who has white uniform instead.

The girl that has the gavel said "Let us start this Judgment."

_**"We must return home soon, before it gets dark."**_

"Now" the Clockwork Doll said "Let's arrange some information, you worthless man, who was attracted by the demon's blood. I am authorizing you, so tell me, how you arrived to this forest?"

"This body of mine was damned with a curse." Gammon said truthfully "in order to undo it, I must have the sword passed down from my ancestors. I came to this forest to find it."

"KILL HIM! EAT HIM! And if it's impossible, arrest him!" the Servants yelled "The insolent man who entered the forest!"

"Convict him! Convict him! Convict him, anyway!" the Clockwork Doll yelled "Start Court! Judgment! DEATH!"

As Gammon prepared himself for death, the girl in the white butler's uniform stepped forward and yelled "I need someone for chores. Could it be possible if this man becomes the vessel for the sin "Lust" and be the new gardener of the theater?"

That caught the attention of everyone.

"It is possible." the Wizard of Time said "He could be the replacement vessel of Lust, while the real vessel has not yet awakened."

"... Good point." the Clockwork Doll said.

"You get to live, Gammon" she said" but you shall become our new "Gardener". Meeting adjourned!"

Gammon wondered on how the Clockwork Doll knew his name, even though he did not say anything.

The other members of the theater left, except for the waitress and Gammon.

"Why did you let me live?" Gammon asked to the waitress.

"I needed someone for chores." Waitress said simply.

"Alright, but I need you to tell me something about the people here."

"Of course. The person who is holding the gavel is the "Doll-Director"." Waitress explained "The person with glasses is the "Wizard of Time". The woman with the wooden staff is the "Master of the Graveyard". The two servants are the Butler and the Maid of the Theater. Lastly the man in blue is the Guardian of the Clock tower, also known as "Gear"."

"How about you?" Gammon asked

"I am the waitress of this theater" the waitress said "but there is two more people you should know."

"So, who are those two people?"

"The first one is Irregular, and the second one is the Master of the Hellish Yard" the waitress explained "Irregular dwells in the womb of the Doll-Director and he is also awaiting his rebirth to become the Master of the Heavenly Yard. While, the Master of the Hellish Yard is the missing vessel of Wrath and she is not yet found, and when she is found, she disappears, without a trace."

"Ah, so the Master of the Hellish Yard is the missing vessel." Gammon guessed.

"Yes, she is the only one left." the waitress said sadly.

Then suddenly, they heard a voice singing "_Ru Ri Ra, Ru Ri Ra..._"

"Who was that?" Gammon asked.

"That was Irregular" Waitress said "He is just singing his favorite lullaby. Now, I must go to attend my duties."

She was about to leave but Gammon said "Wait!"

Waitress turned and said "What?"

"What is your real name?"

The waitress was surprised when he asked that question, but she turned to him and said "My real name is... Riliane…"

Gammon closed his eyes for a moment, registering the new information about the waitress, but he only closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, Riliane was gone, leaving Gammon to wonder what to call her in the future, Riliane or Waitress.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter finished so, once again, guess the four songs and get free cookies XD and the next chapter… is the last one, sorry people. This story can only fit into 3 chapters… but I'm planning to make a sequel :)**

**AND HERE IS A SPOILER ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

_**With that, she disappeared, leaving a glass bottle with moonlight in it.**_

**Okay, so, I'll leave you and try to guess who disappeared on your reviews :D **

**Rin: You just had to reveal my identity….. Why?**

**Me: Because I want to.**

**Rin: *frowns* fine**

**Me: Goodbye, people. See ya in the next chapter! Again, review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Hello people who are reading this story, I would like to say some of you got wrong on one of the line breakers, and I assume you want to know why? Correct? Well, find out on the bottom of this page. :P**

**And now, response to the reviews:**

**Darknessbetween: **no, but I wish it would….. XD

**Ten-Faced- **Like I said above, I'll say it later. Anyway, I know that Waitress is not Rillane, but for this chapter, it will reveal the truth on why she said that…

**MEIKO no Kokoro: **again, at the bottom XD

**Firemockingjay : ** at the bottom XD

**Lily02249: **yes, I am completely aware of that, but for the sake of the story, I made it that way. Anyway, thanks for your opinion. I completely edited the 3rd chapter because of your review. So, thanks XD

**So, because of a review, I decided to extend this story more than I intended to. So thank you, readers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Rin! Len! Come here please!**

**Rin & Len: Yes?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Rin: What's in it for us?**

**Me: I'll give you both a bag of oranges and bananas.**

**Rin & Len: Okay, that works. Melovefanfics does not own Vocaloid!**

**Me: Now, on with the story!**

**Gammon's POV:**

_Riliane? But that is impossible. She is supposed to be dead! _ Gammon thought.

_But she is. _A voice said.

"Who's there?" Gammon asked. He looked around his surroundings, but he saw no one.

_I'm right behind you. _The voice said.

Gammon turned around. He saw a boy about fourteen year-old boy who has spiky blond-hair tied up in a ponytail with cerulean eyes. He is wearing a yellow coat with a reddish-brown vest inside, white slacks with knee-high boots. He also has red handcuffs and blue chains shackled on his ankles.

"Who are you?" Gammon asked

"I am Irregular" the boy said "Have you forgotten that everyone in this theatre is dead?"

"I didn't even know that everyone is dead here." Gammon said. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you the truth."

"What truth?"

"The reason why the waitress said that _name_."

"You mean the name 'Riliane'?"

"Exactly."

"What is it then?"

Irregular sighed then said. "The waitress is actually a reincarnation of a whimsy and selfish mirror. Also, the name 'Riliane' is the name of the previous host of Vanity. And so, she chose that name to tell you, so that you will know the truth about the 'Daughter of Evil' and, she also knows the exact reason on why you hate that queen.

_You got that right, _Gammon thought _the Daughter of Evil ruined my family._

"What did she mean about the 'truth'?" Gammon asked. He did not believe Irregular at all, because that name still scares everyone in the country called Lucifenia, even though the _Daughter of Evil _is dead long ago.

Irregular sighed once more and said "For you to understand the truth. You must know first the 'Story of Evil'." Suddenly, Irregular grabbed Gammon's hand, then, they were in a different place.

"_**The story has already left the hands of God and the Devil, and it's walking on its own"**_

**Third Person POV:**

"Where are we?" Gammon asked, once they landed on the grass. He looked around and saw that they are in front of a magnificent yellow gate, behind the gate, lays a big castle with the color of yellow. Gammon looked around once more and saw two children, with blond hair, playing on the grass.

"We are in Lucifenia" Irregular said "in the year 491."

"Wait, what are we doing here?"

"We are here to learn about the princess and prince of Lucifenia."

"But, the prince is supposed to be dead even before the Lucifenian Revolution!"

"Just watch, Gammon" Irregular said, irritated "so you could learn on what _really_ happened."

"Fine" Gammon said "So, who am I supposed to watch?"

"Them." Irregular said, pointing to the blond-haired children.

The two stepped closer to the children so they could hear them talking.

"Alexiel, can you at least go with me to the sea shore?" the blond-haired girl said. She is wearing a yellow dress, with a white bow on her waist. There is also a white bow, shaped like bunny ears, tied to her hair with white hair clips.

"Fine, Riliane." The boy with spiky blond-hair tied up to a pony tail said. He is wearing a polo shirt with a tie and a sweater vest, and is also wearing shorts until the knees.

"Yes!" Riliane yelled.

And so, the two children gathered their things, then Riliane picked up a mirror, which was lying on the ground, then walked away from the clearing and into the forest.

"Where are they going, Irregular?" Gammon asked.

"Let's just follow them." Irregular replied.

They went inside the forest to follow the children. Finally, after walking so long the two boys saw the children burying something in the sand.

"Are you sure we can bury this, Riliane?" Alexiel asked.

"Yes, we can" Riliane said "because it's actually mine."

The two children finished digging, and then they put the mirror inside the chest and then they put the chest inside the hole and started to fill it up once more.

"Why are we doing this?" Alexiel asked.

"It is because I want to dig this once more when we are older." Riliane answered "So I could remember what a great day it was today."

They finish filling up the hole. Riliane got up then washed her hands on the waves, Alexiel also got up and did the same thing.

"We must return home soon," Alexiel said "Before it gets dark."

So, they once again went inside the forest to go back to the castle. Suddenly, Alexiel tripped then fell to the ground. He started crying but Riliane said "It's okay; it's surely just a prank by the naughty twilight."

Alexiel wiped his tears away. Then he stood up and said "There is something wrong here, Riliane. It feels like something is released."

"What did Alexiel mean?" Gammon asked.

"Abyss I.R." Irregular said simply.

"Who's she?" Gammon asked.

He didn't answer.

Then suddenly, they heard growling in the distance.

"What was that?" Riliane asked.

"I don't know." Alexiel replied.

The children continued walking, and then Riliane said "We must return home soon, before it gets dark."

Alexiel said "I agree." He kept looking at the horizon, and then suddenly he saw, beyond the sea's horizon, the devil was sneering evilly. He said "Let me swallow you into my black belly, so that we can play together!"

"We must return home soon, "Alexiel said "before we get eaten."

The two children gazed at the patch of dirt, in which they buried the chest in, it has now been engulfed by night's darkness, and can no longer be found.

"Hey, Alexiel" Riliane said "Do you still remember our song?"

"Yeah, of course I do" Alexiel said.

"Want to sing it? Riliane asked.

"Sure."

"_Let's divide the twilight, between the two of us." _They sang

"_I'll be the daytime." _Riliane sang.

"_I'll be the nighttime." _Alexiel sang.

"_When we hold hands," _The two sang _"we make a beautiful orange sky."_

Then, they heard the third chime of the bell, which is the signal that the devil is waking up. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of the children, with a very greedy look on his face, he said "I'm hungry. Can I have some of your snacks?"

"No!" Riliane answered. "I will not share my snack with you!"

Alexiel thought about it. He felt really sorry for him so he said "I'll share my snack with you."

"Thank you, noble prince." The Devil said to him. "To repay your generosity, I'll tell you a little secret about this ocean."

So, he whispered something to Alexiel's ear. Then, he disappeared.

"What did he say?" Riliane asked.

Alexiel simply smiled at her and said "Don't worry; I'll share with you later the wonderful secret of this ocean."

And so, the two children went back to the castle to have dinner. Then, Gammon and Irregular stood up from where they were sitting.

"Is that it?" Gammon asked to Irregular.

"No, there is more."Irregular answered. Once again, he grabbed Gammon's hand, opened a portal and both of them jumped through.

* * *

**Finally, another chapter finished… and here are the answers!**

**1****st****: Spring-powered Lullaby **

**2****nd****: Heartbeat Clocktower**

**3****rd****: Chrono Story**

**4****th****: Twiright Prank (I know it could also be Abandoned on a Moonlit Night, but I got this from Twiright Prank. :P)**

**Wow, only one line breaker in this chapter…. Anyway, like I said above, I will extend this story XD**

**So, to the people who guessed almost all of them correctly…. Here you go! *cookies came flying to your houses***

**BTW…. I'll try to update next weekend, but my problem is my older bro, but in that kind of time I could make the next chapter longer :)**

**The spoiler I mentioned in the last chapter, is for the last chapter of this story.**

**So, see ya people in the next chapter! And remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Separation

**Hey people! I will now write my response to my reviews.**

**Lily02249-** Hm….. Like I said in my pm. I'm a fan of Mothy :) And, I need Irregular for something I'm going to for later chapters…..

**DarknessinBetween: **Yeah, it was….. And, you got the song right! Here's your cookie! *hands over cookie basket*

**Disclaimer time!**

**Me: Meiko! Come here!**

**Meiko: *comes over*huh? What do you want?**

**Me: I'll give you a bottle of sake, if you do the Disclaimer for me.**

**Meiko: Sure, whatever. Melovefanfics does not own Vocaloid.**

**Me: Okay, thanks. Here's your bottle of sake!**

**Meiko: Sweet….. See ya!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Third Person POV:**

"Hm….. That chapter was interesting….." The person sitting on a chair near the fireplace said.

"Now, let's read the next chapter." _She _said, like _she _was talking to someone.

"_**When I woke up, I was in a processing plant. I'm alone again, thrown into here."**_

**Irregular's POV:**

After he and Gammon went through the portal, they find themselves in front of the castle again. But this time they were inside the castle garden, with two people in front of the gate. Irregular knows who those people are; they were King Arth and Queen Anne, the king and queen of Lucifenia.

"Who are they?" Gammon asked.

"They are the parents of the twins." Irregular answered. He was already getting irritated of Gammon's questions.

"What year is this?"

"This is a few months after they buried the chest."**  
**

"We have to separate them, Anne." Arth said while he is coughing. "I don't want anyone of those two to die."

"I know that, Arth." Anne said, while holding the king's hand. "But I want them to be together."

"My king, I could take care of the boy for you." A man named Leonhart Avadonia said.

"You would, Leonhart?" Anne asked.

"… Alright, but do not harm my son, Leonhart, or else…." Arth threatened.**  
**

"Thank you. Chartette, can you bring the carriage here?" Leonhart asked.

"Yes, sir." Chartette said.

"Elluka, can you help me get Alexiel?" Leonhart asked the woman with pink hair, whose name is Elluka Clockworker.

"Okay, I will hold back Riliane while you get Alexiel." Elluka said.

So, the two went inside the garden and found Riliane and Alexiel playing on the grass. It pains Irregular to see that the twins were to be separated for a long time.

When Elluka and Leonhart were near the twins, Leonhart carried Alexiel, with him protesting; Riliane tried to grab him, but was held back by Elluka, leaving Riliane screaming at her brother to come back. Soon, Leonhart entered the carriage, which was already there, and left the castle's grounds, leaving Riliane to wonder where Alexiel was going, not knowing that he will not be returning soon. Elluka carried Riliane into the castle, saying "Alexiel will be coming back, Riliane. Just wait for him."

Arth sighed "We just had to see that…"

"Yes, now they will be separated for a long time…." Anne said sadly.

"But, we are doing this to protect them." Arth said.

"Yes, I know…" Anne said.

Irregular sighed and said "We have to follow that carriage, Gammon."

"Why do we need to follow him?" Gammon protested. "The king had just ordered to separate the twins!"

"I know!" Irregular yelled at Gammon. The reason was he's regretting to show Gammon the past of Alexiel and Riliane. Because this was the past of a person Irregular used to be."Let's just follow them!"

Gammon sighed and asked "What has gotten you in a bad mood?"

Once again, Irregular didn't answer. Instead, he untied the reigns of a horse, which Leonhart owns, and hopped on, saying "Are you coming, Gammon?"

"Of course I am." Gammon answered.

And so, they galloped towards Leonhart's house in Lucifenia.

"_**As long as we are together, surely we'll overcome whatever troubles we face."**_

When Irregular and Gammon galloped towards Leonhart's house, Gammon asked "I thought you were supposed to be inside the Clockwork Doll, Irregular?"

Irregular smiled and said" Yes, I'm supposed to be inside her, but once in a while, I could escape, with the help of the waitress."

"But why did she want you to escape?"

"It is because I do favors for her, when she can't do it herself."

"Okay, but what were those favors?"

"Every one of those favors, except for this one, involves me doing the chores instead of her."

Gammon laughed, and soon enough, Irregular laughed too, like they were old friends.

After they stopped laughing, they got to Leonhart's house, and saw him going inside the house, with Alexiel asleep on his arms.

"Let's go inside, Gammon." Irregular said, after he tied the horse to a post.

"Fine." Gammon said.

They went inside the house to see a girl with short brown hair, wearing a red dress until the knees, asking. "Who is the little boy, father?"

"This is Allen, Germaine." Leonhart said. Irregular noticed that he changed Alexiel's name to Allen.

"Okay, but why is he here?" Germaine asked.

"He is going to a part of this family soon, my dear." Leonhart said. "Now, please prepare a room for Allen to sleep in."

"Okay, father." Germaine said, and then she opened a door a door the end of the hallway.

After Germaine left, Leonhart sighed and said "I hope that this child shall someday come back to his real home."

And so, he went to the kitchen to make some milk for Allen.

Gammon sighed. "Leonhart never wanted the two children to be separated, did he, Irregular?"

"No" Irregular said "but if he didn't adopt Alexiel, and changed his name to Allen. Alexiel will die at the hands of Leonhart."**  
**

"What? Leonhart will never do that. Will he?" Gammon asked.

"He won't." Irregular said "But someone else will."

"Who?" Gammon said.

"The politicians will." Irregular answered. He flicked his hand, and then suddenly, another portal appeared.

"Come on, Gammon" Irregular said "We've got a lot more to watch."

With that, the two went through the portal.

"_**I run to the path where evil blooms. Bathed in fresh red blood. The criminal fled into the love of corruption."**_

**? POV:**

_Meanwhile, inside the old theater…_

"Where on Earth is the Cursed Gardener?" the Master of the Court asked to the members of the theater.

"I do not know." the Master of the Graveyard said. "Why are you asking, Doll-Director?"

"It is because he left the Venom Sword here." The Clockwork Doll said.

"Maybe he is exploring this theater." Gear said.

"Maybe he _did_ go exploring." Waitress lied "After all, this theater is really big."

"Sorceress of Time!" Clockwork Doll called "Do you happen to know on where he is?"

"No, I do not." The Sorceress of Time said. Actually, she _does _know. It is because the Waitress told her.

"Butler, Maid, come here!" the Master of the Graveyard called.

The twin servants appeared it the middle of the room.

"What is it, my lady?" They both asked at the same time.

"Do you happen to know where Gammon is?" the Master of the Graveyard asked them.

"No, my lady." The Stupid Butler answered.

"I also do not know." The Wicked Maid said.

"Very well," the Clockwork Doll said "we just have to wait for him."

Little did she know, that Irregular is also missing, and is at the moment, exploring the past of Riliane and Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche.

* * *

**Hey people! So I need people who can say if I got wrong facts here... Lily02249... can you?**

**Anyway, can you guess who is the girl at the start of the chapter, and what are the line breakers here?**

**So, see you people in the next chapter in next week!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Appearance

**Hello to the people who are reading this story! Anyway, I am so sorry for not updating for almost three weeks, blame school. Lastly, here are my responses to my reviews.**

**Lily02249- **I'm kind of a formal person when I don't really know people. Also, I tried doing a POV of a person, I'm just not used to it D: And one more thing, I'm not actually a Len fangirl but I do like his songs, I'm a person who is not overly obsessive of people or stuff. (I'm serious, ask my friends.)

**DarknessinBetween: **I have no idea when Arth and Anne died and I knew there was a power struggle and I have no idea when it happened. Yeah, the songs you guessed are right. Anyway, *cookies come flying to you* there it is!

**Review response done. **

**Disclaimer time!**

**Me: Now, who to pick? Oh, I know, Gumi! Come here please!**

**Gumi: *comes over* what is it?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Gumi: Sure, Melovefanfics does not own Vocaloid. It is owned by Crypton and Yamaha.**

**Me: Sadly, they own it… Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**? POV.**

A person stepped out from the shadows and into the clearing wearing a black cloak while holding a black staff.

"Well, it seems that I have finally found you." The person took off her cloak revealing a woman with black hair and pink glowing eyes.

"Well, it seems you have, MA." the person who was in front of the black haired said. The black haired just grinned.

"Well, time for me to go, like I always do when people found _me_." The other person said casually.

"Not until you answer my questions." The black haired person named MA said.

"Now, why should I?"

"It is because it is rare for people to find you, and I think you know _everything._"

"Well, it turns out that you are right. So, what are your questions?"

"Why do you not appear to _any _of us?"

The mysterious person smiled "Sometimes, it is best to stay hidden."

"But why?" MA asked again.

The person sighed "Even I could not tell the answers to that question. It is against the Ancient Laws."

_Stupid Ancient Laws_ MA thought. _Those things make my job harder…_

"Fine, another question." MA said "Who are you?"

The person laughed and said "You already know me, MA."

"How am I supposed to know you when I never even met you?" MA asked.

"Oh, but you _do _know _me_, MA." The person said.

"I did not realize that you are hard to deal with." MA sighed.

"I'm always hard to deal with." The person replied "If that is all, MA. I shall be going."

Before MA could protest. The person already disappeared.

MA sighed and said "Once again, _she _disappeared."

Soon enough, MA also left the clearing.

"_**Filthy hands in crimes, drowning in Vanity. The Sword of Atonement. Who else could wield it but me? "**_

**Third Person POV:**

Gammon and Irregular landed inside the castle of Lucifenia. The two walked along the corridors to find the throne room or the master bedroom or Riliane herself.

"So, what year is this?" Gammon asked.

"9 years after the separation of the twins." Irregular answered.

"What about the king?"

"He died a few months after the twins were separated."

"Why did the monarchs of Lucifenia die?"

Irregular hesitated but said "No one knows."

"Why don't they?" Gammon asked.

"All they know is that they died because of some rare disease." Irregular answered.

"What if they died because of the Gula disease?" Gammon asked suddenly.

"What on earth do you mean?!" Irregular said "The Gula Disease was already done hundreds of years ago!"

"It may be impossible." Gammon said "But sometimes, it could be true."

"Well, it is time that we look for the princess." Irregular ignored Gammon's statement "Because we need to watch her movements."

The two found the door to the throne room, and surprisingly, it was open and they heard voices from the inside.

"Should we go in, Irregular?" Gammon asked.

"We have to" Irregular answered "But try not to get caught, okay?"

They went inside not knowing that the first monarchs of Lucifenia truly died because of the Gula Disease.(1)

"_**From Gear turning in the Clocktower, the Doll inherited its father's dying wish."**_

**? POV:**_**  
**_

_Meanwhile, in the old theater, after the Clockwork Doll asked the members of the theater about Gammon…_

The waitress walked along the old corridor with the Wizard of Time at her side.

"What did you want to tell me, Waitress?" the Wizard of Time asked.

"It is about Irregular and the Cursed Gardener." The Waitress answered.

The Wizard narrowed her eyes and asked "What about them?"

"They are in another time period." The Waitress answered.

The Wizard of Time froze in her tracks "But that is impossible!" she protested "No one has ever been able to do the before!"

The Waitress smiled "Says the person who is immortal." she said "Also, people say that we are only supposed to be spirits, but, look at us right now! We are moving on our own bodies when we are supposed to have a vessel!"(2)

The Wizard of Time sighed. _I hate it when she is right _she thought. "You have a point…" she said grudgingly.

The Waitress' eyes widened "The Wizard of Time admits I'm right!?" she exclaimed, smiling.

The Wizard of Time scowled and said "I never knew that you were _this_ prideful."

The Waitress looked offended "Of course I am!" she exclaimed "I am the vessel of Pride after all!"

"Just stop." The Wizard of Time said "Please, just stop being annoying."

"Oh, so _now _I'm annoying..." The Waitress said "Anyway, the time period that Irregular and the Cursed Gardener is currently watching, is the time that Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche took over Lucifenia."

"Wait a second." The Wizard of Time said "How did Irregular get out of his prison?"

"Finally, a sensible question..." Waitress said "I did it."

"But why?"

"I had to."

"Can you please be more specific?"

The Waitress sighed and said "It is needed so that the _utopia_ could be formed."

"What?!"

The Waitress looked at the Wizard like shewas crazy and said "You told everyone in the theater, except the Gardener, those exact words!"

The Wizard blinked "I did?"

The Waitress stared at her and exclaimed "Yes! You did!"

The Wizard's eyes widened "No! I am forgetting things!"

"Well, good luck to you!" Waitress said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" The Wizard asked.

"Because I thought you cannot forget things." Waitress said "I now know that it is possible."

"Everyone forgets things." The Wizard admitted "Even me."

"As I was saying," Waitress said "Every one needs to know the past of the previous owner's with the sins."

"Yes..." The Wizard of Time said "So that there will be unity between the members of the theater."

"I know that now." The Waitress said.

"Well" The Wizard said "Shall we go now?"

"Alright." The Waitress said.

Suddenly, they heard a voice saying: _Gammon Octo has to learn every past lives of the members of the this Theater, Waitress._

"Who is there?!" The Waitress yelled "Show yourself!"

_Why would I need to? _The Voice asked _You already know who I am._

"It cannot be!" The Wizard of Time exclaimed.

_But it is, MA. _The Voice said.

"So now you talk to us..." The Waitress muttered.

_Why not? _Then suddenly, a hooded figure appeared in front of the Wizard of Time.

The person was only wearing a black cloak with hood on, hiding _her _face in a mask, _she_ said "It is nice to see you again, MA and Waitress."

The Wizard of Time and the Waitress said "_You..."_

"Me." The hooded person said, and _smiled_.

* * *

**Uh... Hi... Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry. Blame school, had to practice for an oral test, do several projects, had kumon (math thing) and just had a field trip and barely enough time to do this. Anyway, first reviewer to guess a song right will get a chapter dedicated to them. (just type what kind of scene you want me to do at your reviews.) **

**(1) **I was reading the wiki when I saw this fact, is it true?

**(2) **I just guessed here...

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up... So, see you next time? **

**PS:** Can anyone tell me what is writer's block? (I know I'm slow.)


	6. Chapter 6: The Famine Issue

**Hello dear readers! I hope you forgive me for lack of updates because of exams… Lastly, I got addicted to a game called Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, and I am now starting to play KH1, and, I **_**might **_**make a fanfic about it.**

**REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!**

**SweetCrazyYandereGirl: **Thanks for telling me what writer's block is. *goes to the wall and bangs head on it* I hope I won't get it…..

**DarknessinBetween:** Hi! Anyway, so sad that your story is over and the ending was so touching. Thanks for updating your story! (Even though it is over) Sadly, one song you guessed was wrong. It is supposed to be Handbeat Clocktower and Master of the Court.

**I also edited the last chapter, a major change, all because**_** one word **_**can change a lot… One more thing, the Evilious wiki now states that the vessel of Wrath is a golden key or a golden knife… WTH?! **

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Me: *sigh* do I have to do this?**

**Gakupo: Yes.**

**Me: You do it instead, Gakupo.**

**Gakupo: Fine. Melovefanfics does not own Vocaloid, no matter how hard she tries.**

**Me: Sadly, it is true. Anyway, STORY TIME!**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

"What do you want?" The Waitress asked.

"Why, I just wanted to chat." The hooded person said.

"You never come here without a reason!" The Wizard of Time exclaimed.

"But now I do." The hooded person said "And my reason is, to tell both of you something."

"Well then, what are you going to tell us?" Waitress asked.

"Well, didn't I say that the Cursed Gardener should learn your pasts?"

"Well, yes."

"You can also skip this process." The hooded person said "But, he must at least learn someone's past here, and that person, is you, Waitress."

"Why?" The Waitress asked "Why me?"

"It is because _you _are the first person that the Gardener met properly on this theater." The hooded person answered "And, it gives him the chance to meet the Master of the Heavenly Yard, which makes it easier for the Cursed Gardener to learn about the two halves of the sin, Pride and Vanity."

"I actually forgot which one is mine…" Waitress admitted.

"Everyone _can_ forget things, Waitress." The Wizard said.

"I know, you reminded me _twice…_"

"So," The hooded person said "shall we follow Irregular and Gammon?"

The Waitress and the Wizard said "Why?"

The hooded person looked at them and said "So we could learn more about the sin Wrath."

"Wait, what?" The Waitress asked "You mean there is a clue about Wrath on _that _time period?"

"Yes" The person said "Even though it is a bit useless in the search, we still have information on what the vessel can do."

"Well then," The Wizard said "shall we go now?"

"Yes, we shall. " The hooded person said "Waitress, can you please open a portal?"

"Alright." Waitress said. She touched the mirror on the wall and the glass turned into a swirling vortex.

"I'll go in first," The hooded person said "Because I'm the only person who knows where Irregular and Gammon are."

"I'll go in second." The Wizard said.

"Fine," Waitress said "I'll be last."

And so, the three went inside the portal accordingly.

"_**Under the Sakura tree, you met the evil me. You were on the side of justice. Nevertheless, I began to like you."**_

**Third Person POV:**

"Just where are we going, Irregular?" Gammon said.

"Just follow me." Irregular said.

"But—"Before Gammon could say more, the two arrived in front of two massive doors, which leads to the throne room.

"We're here." Irregular said. When he touched the handle, three people dropped down from the ceiling.

Irregular turned towards the three and asked "What are all of you doing here? And who is she?" he pointed to the hooded person.

"Well, we wanted to follow you." Waitress said while standing up "And, she's an acquaintance of the Wizard."

"What? I know that all of you already know this story, and yet, you still came here?"

"Well, it was not my decision to come here!"

"Well then, who wanted to come here?" Irregular asked.

"Me." The hooded person said.

Irregular looked at her and said "So _now_ come and talk to us?"

"Yes." The person said "What is wrong in coming late?"

"Nothing, just annoying to know that only _now_ you come and talk to us."

"Okay," Gammon said "But, who are you?"

"I would rather not say my identity until we finish watching the _Story of Evil._"

"Okay, let's stop this conversation." The Wizard of Time finally said "Let's just watch Riliane and the others."

The five entered the doorway and saw that the Princess of Lucifenia, now fourteen years old, is having an argument with a purple-haired minister. Next to her, is her servant, who looks almost exactly like the princess.

"I do not want to rule this country as the queen!" Riliane exclaimed.

"Why?" The minister asked.

"I would want to rule this country as queen when I am older!"

"Okay, I will respect you decision, princess."

"Thank you, now, please leave me alone."

"Yes, princess." The minister said. Then he left the throne room.

"Allen," turning to the servant, she said "do you have any idea on why there is less food in the castle?"

"I still have no idea, princess." Allen said.

Suddenly, a maid with long blond hair tied to a side pony tail, entered the throne room saying "Princess! I know who is stealing the food in the palace!"

"Who did it, Ney?" Riliane asked.

"The one who did it was Leonhart Avadonia!" Ney exclaimed.

"What?!" Allen exclaimed "That's absurd!"

"But it is true!" Ney exclaimed. "I heard him telling the other guards about his plan on going to the town to give some food over to some farmers!"

"Do you have proof?" Allen countered "Are there any witnesses?"

"Yes! The witnesses are the farmers out in the fields!"

"Well then, go there and ask them if it is true!" Riliane ordered.

"Yes, princess!" After Ney said that, she left the room. She came back a few minutes later and whispered something to Riliane.

"Hmm…" Riliane said "So it is true…"

"What is true, princess?" Allen asked.

She didn't answer. Instead, she left the room, leaving Allen alone.

Allen sighed and asked himself "Is it really true?" Then, he left the room.

Gammon looked at Irregular and the others with disbelieving eyes and asked "Is it?"

They looked at him and Waitress answered "Yes."

"We must follow them." The Wizard said "To find out more."

They went outside and followed Allen until they got to the Heavenly Yard, where he and Ney are having a conversation.

"Are you _sure_ that it is true?" Allen was asking Ney.

"Yes!" She answered "This is exactly what I told the princess!"

Allen sighed and said "Alright. Let's just prepare for dinner." Then, he walked away towards the kitchen.

Ney just stood there for a moment then said "Wait for me, Allen!" She ran after him and entered the kitchen.

"What now?" Gammon asked.

"We have to wait until dinner is over." Irregular said.

"And we even got time to spare…" The hooded person said.

"Well, let's explore the city until sunset." The Waitress suggested.

"Okay." The Wizard said "Sounds better than doing nothing…"

* * *

**Hi! So, I have now gotten a source of information! And it's the book itself! Too bad I only got the first one…**

**Lastly, once again, I can't update next week because my family and I are going to the province this Monday. **

**See you next time, dear readers!**

**-mlf **


End file.
